Screeching of Metal
by KiKiCohen
Summary: This was written for the OC Missing Scene Challenge for the Showdown...Sandy hears the crash on the phone as his mind goes crazy. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters / settings / etc…but I do own the box sets of the DVDS…**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**A/N: Written for the missing scene challenge…episode: The Showdown! Babysitting proves a purpose: fan-fiction! **

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0**

Sandy had heard the crash on the phone and suddenly it felt as though his heart was all the way in his throat. Just seconds after he had heard the shattering of glass and twisting of metal the phone had gone dead and Sandy was left with a dial-tone.

He sighed. He assumed that she had been drinking, on a count of the numerous drinks she had chugged during the past few days. After the blow-out they had had in the kitchen, Sandy was sure that a few shots of vodka were all she needed to get rid of her pain. He hadn't been able to come to terms with her problem yet. He knew that he had essentially started the problem by agreeing to work with Rebecca Bloom in the first place. She was really the one who had started all of the problems. Sandy knew that he couldn't blame Rebecca. She had probably expected to come back into town and be able to jump into his arms; no wife and no kids. He continued driving in the direction he thought the accident was, hoping he would hear a siren or some other indication that he was going the right way.

Maybe he was overreacting; maybe the crash he had heard wasn't her fault. Maybe it was just in his head. Maybe it was a crash that had happened near her. Maybe he was just worried that he had let down his wife and was blaming it on himself. He did accuse his wife of cheating on him. He shoved aside the optimistic thoughts and floored his BMW right down Balboa Avenue.

The accident was hard to miss; it was at the next stoplight. There were fire trucks, cops, and ambulances just arriving at the scene. The road was blocked off. Sandy quickly pulled over his car to the side of the road, unbuckled his seatbelt, feeling his stomach grow higher with every step he took towards the scene.

Kirsten's rental Jeep was turned sideways and leaning against a lamp-post. A frazzled truck driver was just climbing out of his cab. Sandy noticed a policeman walking over towards him. He sighed and waited to hear what he was going to tell him.

"You can't be in here sir," the policeman began. Sandy interrupted,

"That's my wife!" Suddenly, as if a light had clicked in his head, the man said,

"Sandy Cohen?" Sandy recognized the voice of one of the officers that he used to play cards with at the District Attorney's office, "That's your wife? Go on in then." Sandy saw the face of the man that he used to be friends with but he knew that at the moment he didn't have any time for friends, he was focused on his wife.

Sandy looked at the rental car, flipped over on its side. He turned his gaze for a moment and saw the driver of the truck that had smashed into her shaking with a blanket over his shoulders. Sandy walked over towards him for a moment, hoping to get a piece of his mind.

"You smashed your fucking truck into my wife's rental!" Sandy accused, speaking out of his mind; he wasn't one for the yelling. He knew that it was probably her fault. The truck driver slowly raised his arms in the air,

"The car ran the red light and my brakes weren't fast enough, I honked but the car still just sat there, not moving." His words came out shaky and Sandy sighed. He wasn't surprised; he just didn't want to believe what he was telling him. Sandy nodded and hurried back over to the Jeep, "Sorry."

The paramedics had already started working to get his fragile wife out of the totaled car. He watched from a distance as the blonde mass was finally put onto a gurney. He stood back as they stuck a mask over her mouth.

"Relax," the paramedics told her before putting her in the back of the ambulance, "take deep breathes". Sandy was frozen in place. His beautiful Kirsten, the love of his life was in the hands of five skilled men in matching uniforms.

"My wife, that's my wife," he cried out, trying to calm himself. Every single emotion that he hadn't yet let out for the past year was coming back into him as he had an emotional spill.

_Seth leaving for the summer, a barrier coming up between himself and Kirsten, Lindsay coming into the picture, a barrier with her father, her father's lawsuit, Julie's new position, Rebecca, leaving Kirsten home spending nights alone, the death of Max, Carter, the ring that supposedly went down the drain, not spending much time with the boys…and more…_

"Is she going to be OK?" He called out again, hoping he'd get the answers he wanted. He wanted to hear that she was going to be fine. Maybe he was just going crazy, he hoped so.

"Relax sir," a paramedic came over and put a hand on his shoulder, "your wife is going to be fine." Sandy took one sharp breath in and sat down on the curb. He put his head in his hands. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her radiant smile again.

The ambulance unexpectedly pulled away from the scene, Sandy sat for a moment, watching the flashing lights disappear down the road, and Sandy hopped up, sprinted to his car and sped as quickly as he could after the ambulance.

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0**

Sandy paced the waiting room nervously, waiting for any information that he could get on his wife. He had only been at the hospital for about thirty minutes when a bald doctor in a white lab coat walked towards him.

"Sandy Cohen?" the doctor asked, as Sandy jerked his head up, almost spilling his coffee.

"Yes?" Sandy answered shakily, looking the doctor in the eye. Ready for any news that he didn't think he would be able to take.

"Your wife is going to be fine; she just has a concussion and a sprained wrist," the doctor told him. Sandy's eyes grew wide and he felt a small smile spread across his face.

"Thank you SO much," Sandy told the doctor, "Can I go to her room? Actually, let me call my sons first."

He watched as the doctor headed back down the hall, after a quick head nod and a point at a room. Hopefully everything would be OK.

Fin.

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0**


End file.
